


Binge

by Manu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Unbeta'd, gen but can be read as slash, hope it's okay, inktober prompts, personal fictober, tagged both & and /
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Personal "Fictober" challenge of takingInktober's promptsand writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.Day 8: star





	Binge

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
> Day 8: star

Today was the day. He and Scott were gonna watch Star Wars. All of them. In a row.

He’d spent hours preparing everything. Days, counting tracking down the despecialized editions.

Stiles was saying—and probably spoiling—something, talking animatedly when Scott finally got a word in edgewise:

“So, it’s a no-win scenario, like the Kobayashi Maru.”

“The what now?”

“You know, from Star Trek.”

A blank stare.

“Wait…” Scott blinked rapidly. “You’ve seen Star Trek, right?”

Stiles shook his head..

“Okay…” Scott said. “No, unacceptable.”

“What?”

“Oh, man. This just became a whole different evening...”

Scott smiled widely. Stiles gulped.


End file.
